


habits of my heart

by puppymin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, References to Drugs, angst with an alternative fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppymin/pseuds/puppymin
Summary: a one-shot in which minghao would do anything for junhui, even if it meant never speaking to him again.





	1. original ending

**Author's Note:**

> it has been. So long since i posted to this site bc i,,, never write anymore but i finally finished sumn  
> i apologize that it's so short and it could be better, i'm rly bad at making longer stories and backstories i just. start the story in the middle of a situation if that makes sense? sorry abt that DSHCHD but i hope y'all like it anyway!
> 
> also this is based off the lyrics of "habits of my heart" by jaymes young !

minghao would do anything for junhui. kill someone for him? in a heartbeat. show up at his door at 3 am just because junhui felt lonely? of course. stay with him forever and ever if junhui asked him? is that even a question? anything for junhui, the man he loves.

“come on haohao, it’s just a few drinks,” junhui’s puppy eyes were too hard to resist. minghao of course couldn’t say no. he was never able to.

not when his name rolled off junhui’s tongue so nicely, when junhui pouted and pleaded, just to get his way. all because he was in love with junhui.

which is why minghao’d always end up absolutely smashed, high off his head, crying into junhui’s shoulder as he rambles on and on about god knows what.

all those simple, little things that people usually wouldn’t care about, all meant the world to minghao. when junhui’s eyes formed into crescent moons whenever he’d smile. how he’d always cling to minghao _just because._ how just hearing junhui laugh could make minghao forget about everything else.

all of it managed to make minghao incredibly happy and his heart race. never had minghao met such a wonderful human being who made him happy with one of his usual cheerful greetings.

“you’re such a lightweight, hao,” junhui said with a chuckle as minghao clung onto him for dear life, his legs almost giving in underneath him. all the contents of his stomach ended up on the ground as junhui patted his back. the comforting feeling of the hand on his back almost made minghao forget what was going on. he’d drank too much, as he always does when he’s around his best friend.

alcohol helped him forget about the heart wrenching feeling of realization that him and junhui could never be a couple.

there was no way junhui harboured the same feelings as minghao, they were best friends after all. and even if junhui did reciprocate minghao’s feelings, he didn’t wanna ruin their friendship, therefore he kept it all to himself.

junhui had taken a taxi with minghao to make sure he’d get home safely. minghao’s thoughts didn’t help how shitty he felt, both physically and mentally, seeing as he kept thinking junhui was only taking care of him because he had to. junhui would feel guilty if he didn’t bring minghao home, since he was the one who persuaded him into drinking in the first place.

junhui felt a weird sensation washing over him. guilt. he knew he could wrap minghao around his finger in a mere second if he wanted to. he felt like he was taking advantage of him. junhui grabbed minghao’s arm, swinging it over his shoulder for minghao to lean against him as they went inside hao’s apartment.

hao didn’t help junhui’s guilt as he was sobbing into his shoulder, barely able to walk. suddenly he was laying on the bed, the soft feeling of the cold sheets engulfing and welcoming him.

after fetching a glass of water and a painkiller for minghao, junhui was ready to leave, but minghao stopped him. junhui turned around to look at hao’s hand that was now on junhui’s arm, tilting his head to question his action.

“don’t go,” hao muttered quietly on the verge of tears, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by seemingly nothing.

junhui sighed and lied down next to him, minghao immediately moving closer. “i have something important to tell you, junnie,” his voice was shaking and barely audible, but junhui managed to hear him. he looked down at him, waiting for minghao to continue.

“i like you, junnie, not as a friend, not at all– i like you as a lover.”

there was an awkward silence for a bit, junhui staring blankly at minghao. neither of them knew how to react nor what to say, until junhui broke the silence.

“you’re joking, right?”

minghao almost sobered up right then and there. what kind of reaction was that? did he say something wrong? should he have kept his mouth closed?

junhui’s face was hard to read at first, but when hao shook his head, his face contorted into one of disgust. he couldn’t get out of the bed fast enough.

“don’t ever talk to me again, minghao.”

it all happened in one night. the demand that minghao should never talk to junhui again, the pleading, the heartbreak and finally, the door shutting closed, leaving minghao sobbing in his bed. minghao never contacted junhui again. all because he was in love with junhui. he’d do anything for him.


	2. alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which minghao would do anything for junhui, and the feeling is mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was originally just an angst but all the stories i've finished so far all involve minghao ending up in a bad position SO i decided to be nice and add an alternative fluff ending !

minghao would do anything for junhui. kill someone for him? in a heartbeat. show up at his door at 3 am just because junhui felt lonely? of course. stay with him forever and ever if junhui asked him? is that even a question? anything for junhui, the man he loves.

 

“come on haohao, it’s just a few drinks,” junhui’s puppy eyes were too hard to resist. minghao of course couldn’t say no. he was never able to. 

 

not when his name rolled off junhui’s tongue so nicely, when junhui pouted and pleaded, just to get his way. all because he was in love with junhui. 

 

which is why minghao’d always end up absolutely smashed, high off his head, crying into junhui’s shoulder as he rambles on and on about god knows what.

 

all those simple, little things that people usually wouldn’t care about, all meant the world to minghao. when junhui’s eyes formed into crescent moons whenever he’d smile. how he’d always cling to minghao  _ just because _ . how just hearing junhui laugh could make minghao forget about everything else. 

 

all of it managed to make minghao incredibly happy and his heart race. never had minghao met such a wonderful human being who made him happy with one of his usual cheerful greetings. 

 

“you’re such a lightweight, hao,” junhui said with a chuckle as minghao clung onto him for dear life, his legs almost giving in underneath him. all the contents of his stomach ended up on the ground as junhui patted his back. the comforting feeling of the hand on his back almost made minghao forget what was going on. he’d drank too much, as he always does when he’s around his best friend.

 

alcohol helped him forget about the heart wrenching feeling of realization that him and junhui could never be a couple. 

 

there was no way junhui harboured the same feelings as minghao, they were best friends after all. and even if junhui did reciprocate minghao’s feelings, he didn’t wanna ruin their friendship, therefore he kept it all to himself. 

 

junhui had taken a taxi with minghao to make sure he’d get home safely. minghao’s thoughts didn’t help how shitty he felt, both physically and mentally, seeing as he kept thinking junhui was only taking care of him because he had to. junhui would feel guilty if he didn’t bring minghao home, since he was the one who persuaded him into drinking in the first place.

 

junhui felt a weird sensation washing over him. guilt. he knew he could wrap minghao around his finger in a mere second if he wanted to. he felt like he was taking advantage of him. junhui grabbed minghao’s arm, swinging it over his shoulder for minghao to lean against him as they went inside hao’s apartment. 

 

hao didn’t help junhui’s guilt as he was sobbing into his shoulder, barely able to walk. suddenly he was laying on the bed, the soft feeling of the cold sheets engulfing and welcoming him. 

 

after fetching a glass of water and a painkiller for minghao, junhui was ready to leave, but minghao stopped him. junhui turned around to look at hao’s hand that was now on junhui’s arm, tilting his head to question his action.

 

“don’t go,” hao muttered quietly on the verge of tears, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by seemingly nothing. 

 

junhui merely smiled at him before getting into bed, laying down next to the smaller male. “i’ll stay here for as long as you want, sweetheart.“ 

 

did junhui just call him  _ sweetheart?  _ his heart was about to jump out of his chest, and junhui planting a small kiss on his forehead didn’t help at all. neither did his arms embracing minghao, hugging him close to his body, junhui’s chin resting on top of hao’s head. 

 

“i love you, junnie,” hao whispered quietly, scared of the response. what if the kiss was just a friendly gesture after all? what if junhui’s feelings weren’t the same? his eyes were shut in anticipation, holding his breath without even realizing it.

“i love you too, haohao,” the older male chuckled, ruffling minghao’s hair. his cheeks blared red, unable to stop his lips forming into a smile. that was the best day of his life.


End file.
